To the Days When the Lies Seem True
by EvanescentBeauty
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! What if Wilson actually DID sleep with Cuddy in Act Your Age? What REALLY happened that night and why?
1. Don't Tell House

"That play was great," said Wilson as he and Cuddy emerged from the theatre along with the throngs of other people pouring out.

"Yeah," said Cuddy. "Really creative." There was a long silence as they walked to the car, but when they were both safely inside, and buckling their seatbelts, Wilson turned to her.

"Do you...want to...come over? For a drink or something?" he asked tentatively. Cuddy opened her mouth to reply, but something in her eyes was less than sure.

"It's okay," said Wilson quickly. "It's getting late, and err..."

"No," said Cuddy. "I'd love to."

Wilson pursed his lips, hoping that he wasn't forcing her to go. "Umm, alright," he said, starting the ignition.

On the way home he started to weigh the pros and cons. On the one hand, he definitely thought Cuddy was attractive, maybe more than that. She had those piercing gray-blue eyes and dark hair. She was seductive, to say the least. But on the other hand, he felt like shrinking away because...well...she was his boss, and if something went wrong, it would be catastrophically uncomfortable if something went wrong in their relationship.

But it was too late to think more on the subject now. He had just pulled into his apartment complex and was parking. He found himself getting out, unlocking the front door and before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch with Cuddy, a beer in his hand, and one in hers.

"So, how have things been with you?" asked Wilson, observing that Cuddy was drinking a large amount of beer. She had downed almost half the bottle in the two minutes they had been sitting there.

"Great," she said. "I, uh...just broke up with someone."

"Oh no," said Wilson, trying to sound genuinely sorry.

"Yeah, well...he was a jerk," she said reassuringly. "Not much you can do about that."

"Yeah," said Wilson softly. Now it was his turn to take a large gulp. If it was really this hard, maybe it wasn't worth it...maybe it would always be this uncomfortable.

"Damn," muttered Cuddy, downing the rest of her bottle. "I just haven't been having a good few weeks, I guess..."

"How so?" asked Wilson, grabbing a few more bottles from the fridge and setting them down on the side table. He figured that he would need another one before long.

"Just crazy things at the hospital, with House, you know. And the breakup and I just haven't been able to get a good boyfriend in so long," she groaned, rubbing her temples and drinking a third of her second bottle.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Wilson. For some reason, things were starting to get less tense. His entire body, which had been tensed into a frozen position, were starting to loosen, and he felt strangely comfortable with Cuddy.

"I don't know, I guess..." she trailed off.

"Well, I haven't really had the best of luck either," said Wilson. "Four wives, you know?"

"Here's to crappy relationships," said Cuddy, raising her half-empty bottle.

"Cheers," said Wilson, leaning forward and clinking the bottles. They both took long drafts that seemed to last for an eternity, and when they were finished, Cuddy's bottle was gone, and Wilson only had a quarter left.

"I mean is it really so hard to find a guy who likes working? Or at least doesn't mind a girl who does?" she asked, and Wilson wasn't exactly sure if the question was directed at him.

"They're not all like that," said Wilson. "I'm sure you'll find a guy."

"Yeah, but...they all seem to get turned off by the fact that I'm too intense and that I'm always thinking about my job and about House and all that kind of stuff," Cuddy said. Her eyes began to water slightly. "Maybe House is right. All that stuff he jokes about...maybe it's all really true..."

"No! No it's not," said Wilson, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not."

"Please," she moaned. "I know it's true, now that I think about it. I mean this is the first outing with a guy I've had in..." she froze, realizing what she just said.

She looked up at him sheepishly, and their eyes locked. Wilson didn't know what to think. If he was ever going to do it, it was now or never. He started to lean in slowly.

"Umm, wait," said Cuddy. Wilson stopped. It was too soon and he had rushed things. Cuddy studied his face for a few seconds.

"Oh, what the hell," she said. She pulled Wilson closer by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Wilson felt all the desperation coursing through her. Her hands, which had been clamped on the front of his shirt, were now laid on his shoulders...then they were wrapped around his neck and in his hair.

Soon, they were on their feet, and Cuddy began to coax him backwards into a room, her lips still on his. She began to loosen his tie and pulled it over his head...her fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. Wilson realized they were in his bedroom.

"You knew where my bedroom waS?" he asked.

"I figured it out," she breathed, pushing off his shirt. Wilson, trying to make it interesting, brought his lips down to her neck and kissed the warm skin there. He felt her shiver under his touch, as he kissed her shoulder, then her collarbone. He pused off the thin spaghetti-straps over her shoudlers and pushed off the dress into a pool at her feet with no trouble at all. Shoes were kicked across the room and belts were undone.

As they fell onto the bed, their interaction became a hazy blur of color and heat, flesh and hair.

As soon as the ordeal was over, Cuddy curled up next to Wilson, her head on his shoulder and her dark hair draped over his arm. The full moon outside beamed light through the drapes and spilled onto the floor. Her nails traced lines over Wilson's bare stomach and he shivered under her touch.

"Don't tell House," Wilson murmered.

"Never," she breathed, kissing his stomach before curling up and falling into a deep sleep. Of all the men she had slept with, even House, she had never felt so comfortable...so safe...in Wilson's arms.


	2. Never

"You actually do want to march down there and kiss her!"

"No! I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Wilson sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with House on this matter, and he had already decided that he could never tell him about what happened the night before with Cuddy. He decided to lie, as he'd been doing that entire day.

"You're right," he sighed. He couldn't help but be highly entertained at the astonished look House gave him. This clearly stated that House hadn't really believed it himself; he was just trying to mess with him.

"Seriously?" asked House.

"No," said Wilson. "You're a jerk."

"'Night, Wilson," he heard House say as he walked out the door.

"'Night, House."

He had been worrying the entire day about what Cuddy would say to him. He actually had thought that Cuddy had sent him flowers, but he had truly believed that it was just a one-night stand. A move worthy of Chase and Cameron. He didn't actually know if it meant that a relationship had been sparked with his boss or not. He figured that actually going to Cuddy's office wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

As he walked down the hall to her office, he started weighing the pros and cons, much like he had the night before. Basically, it was all just the same reasons. Cuddy was wonderful, and the night before had obviously been great, and he felt that he had feelings for her, but what if it was all just smoke and mirrors? An illusion? House, of course, would tell him to shut up and do her while he had the chance, and then Wilson would roll his eyes and probably just get up to leave. He had no more time to cotemplate the matter, however, because he was in front of Cuddy's office now, and he was pushing open the door.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, James," she said. "What's up?"

He had his hands on his hips, and his eyes at the ground, and he really didn't know what to say.

"What's up?" he asked, more as a action of repeating the question in thought than asking her the same question. "What's up with me, that's a hard question..." he said, turning around and starting to pace.

"Look..." Cuddy started. "I know that..." But she really didn't know what she was going to say, so what was the point anyway? She stayed silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Was it a mistake?" asked Wilson, turning to face her. Cuddy sighed.

"I don't know," she said softly. "My heart tells me it wasn't, by brain tells me it was." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That was really cheesy, wasn't it?"

"A little bit," said Wilson, chuckling. "But...you're a woman. You're allowed to say those things."

Cuddy didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should just leave it as a fling...because I really don't know if a relationship is what we need right now."

"Well, I know House would take the mickey out of both of us if we did," chuckled Wilson mirthlessly.

"You care about what House thinks?" asked Cuddy.

"No, I didn't mean it like that--"

"I know what you meant, I don't know what's wrong with me today," she said, putting her palms to her eyes.

Wilson said nothing, but his head was creating a million thoughts. A secret part of him wanted to be with her, but another part told him it wasn't right.

"I like you," he said, trying to make it sound innocent, but it was a feat.

"I like you too," she said. "But...I mean..." she sighed, and stood up. "Look, why do people date?" she asked.

"House would say to get some," answered Wilson.

"To get married," said Cuddy. "We go on dates in the hopes that the person will become our special someone. I think the real question now is...do I see myself marrying you?"

Wilson's hands began to sweat, and he scratched hise nose.

"Because if we don't, then it's worth a lot of blood, sweat and tears all for nothing."

"I think I could fall in love with you," said Wilson softly. For some reason, Cuddy had walked closer to him, coming dangerously close.

"I think so too," she answered quietly.

"So..." he answered, staring into her eyes and she leaned in close. "We both could fall in love with each other...and..."

He stopped as her lips brushed over his. He brought a hand up to brush back her hair and he kissed her deeply, romantically, passionately.

"You're my boss," he said, pulling away. "It can't work."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, and Wilson did the same. They were both surprised at how abruptly Wilson had ended things, but after a few seconds of silence, they both understood that it was for the best.

"I'll see you later," said Wilson, starting quickly for the door, trying to hide the fast approaching pain that was starting to prick painfully at his eyes and throat.

"James," she said. Wilson exhaled sharply and turned around. He was shocked to see Cuddy's eyes misty, but it was soon gone. She clearly had said his name on impulse, and she didn't know what to say. So she hurried forward and pressed her lips to his one last time before pulling away.

"Don't tell House," she whispered, with a small grin. There was a beat before Wilson said,

"Never."


	3. You Like Him, He Likes You

**A/N:** Since so many of you enjoyed this story, I decided to continue it...who knows...maybe another chappy will follow _this _one...I actually think this story is some of my best work! LOL. Okay...anywayz...

* * *

"Don't tell House."

"Never."

House smiled and rolled back against the wall next to Cuddy's clear office door. _So Wilson was lying, _thought House, smiling triumphantly. _Everybody lies._

He heard the door open next to him and he looked over as Wilson walked right past him, a small smile pricking the corners of his mouth, and turned to the left without seeing House.

"Oh, _Jimmy_!" called House. Wilson turned around and put his hands on his hips, but his eyes were filled with fear.

"Yeah?" he asked tentatively.

"Never say never," replied House, limping over towards him.

"What do you--?"

"I mean about how you lied to me about your new girlfriend," said House, narrowing his eyes. Wilson gulped.

"Th...that was not--"

"That was _exactly _what it looked like. Or was that little match of tonsil tennis your new hobby?" quipped House. "Who won?"

Wilson's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape and he could get nothing more out than a few stuttery words. House smiled.

"Oh, _snap_! I got you now. You might as well spill."

"You...you! You were spying on me!" spluttered Wilson, pointing limply at House.

"Haven't you figured out by now that it's in my nature?" asked House, eyes gleaming. "How was it?"

"We---! I..." Wilson stood there saying nothing and House looking positively giddy. "You don't seriously think...I'm not going to _answer _that!" snapped Wilson.

"Come on," said House, putting his hand on Wilson's shoulder. "I got beer and you've got nothing. Where do you want to go?"

"You'll take the mickey out of me as soon as I sit down," snapped Wilson. "Your couch is..." he paused, searching for the right word, his hands quivering by his face in emphasis."--_tainted _with pessimistic auras or something!"

"But you still love it," said House.

"You! _You _are evil and manipulative and..."

"And you're already outside and towards your car," said House, pointing out that the two doctors had already walked outside into the cool air.

"Budweiser or Guinness?" asked House.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

* * *

Only ten seconds passed after the door was shut to House's apartment until House started bombarding Wilson with questions.

"So how did you seduce her?" asked House.

"I didn't," said Wilson, feeling very uncomfortable. "We talked and...I kissed her."

"Ever done it before?" asked House, smiling.

"No!" said Wilson quickly. "Only once! Last night!"

House cocked an eyebrow.

"T-technically...twice," said Wilson, brushing off invisible dust from his knee.

"Nice," said House. "So you're not going to see her again?"

"I...don't know. No, I guess..."

"You like her. A lot," said House. Wilson stared at him. "I can see it in your eyes," said House sarcastically, blinking emotionally.

"Right, and the fact that you're jealous has nothing to do with it?"

"What?" asked House.

"Please, you guys have had it for each other since...since...I don't even want to try and remember."

"That's not the point," said House. "You are going to see her again, though."

"And you know this, because...?"

"Because you like her a lot, I've already gone over this, and she's crazy about you."

Wilson said nothing, but stared down at his beer that was clamped in his hands, which were beginning to sweat.

"I don't know, House," he said. "We're so...I mean...it can't work!"

"And why not?"

"We work together!"

"What about me and Stacy?"

"And look what happened to you!" cried Wilson.

"You've got nothing to lose," said House.

"Except my job," sighed Wilson.

"Cuddy's not gonna fire you," scoffed House.

"You don't know that," said Wilson.

"O, ye of little faith!" House cried. "Where's your courage?!?"

"I have very little when it comes to women," admitted Wilson, a twinge of mirth in his voice.

"Well, Cuddy doesn't like that," said House.

"And you know this how?" asked Wilson, smiling.

House rolled his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Wilson, furrowing his brow.

"Calling the plumber, I hadn't gotten around to it yet," he said. He dialed the number and sat back in his chair as it began to ring. Wilson eyed him suspiciously. After a second, House thrust the phone in Wilson's hand.

"Answer it," he said.

"No!" mouthed Wilson. He heard someone pick up on the other line. He made furious moves toward House, but did nothing.

"Yes, this is James Wilson," he said.

"Oh, hey James."

Wilson's mouth dropped as he realized it was Cuddy. He looked over at House, who was busting a rib trying not to laugh. Wilson drew his finger across his throat and locked his jaw menacingly.

"Uh...uh, hi," he said standing up, and beginning to pace around the room half-hazardly. "How you doin'?"

"Um...I'm doing just fine James, we just went over this fifteen minutes ago," said Cuddy. Wilson rolled his eyes, hitting himself in the forehead.

"Look," he said. "I don't...I mean...I like you?"

There was no answer over the phone.

"I mean," said Wilson quickly. "I mean, if you don't, I don't...I mean--?"

"No, I like you too," said Cuddy. "But we both agreed this can't work."

"R-right," said Wilson. "So...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, so--"

"Oh, for the love of God!" shouted House. He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

"You like him, he likes you. He's free tomorrow, you're free tomorrow. He wants to ask you out but he's afraid you'll say no, even though I know you'll say yes because Wicca needs a daddy figure right? He'll pick you up at seven tomorrow and you'll be dressed very nicely beause he likes it when you dress up pretty for him. GOOD. NIGHT."

And he slammed the phone down on the receiver. Wilson sat there, his mouth wide open, making a noise like a choking fish.

"I...?" he squeaked. "You just--!"

"Yes, I did. And you're glad I did."

Wilson groaned, and hit his head against the wall.


End file.
